Shape of Love
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: "Shadow loves Rouge, but she's in love with Sonic, who loves Amy, who's mad about Scourge, but he's crazy about Kaity, who has a crush on Espio." the pink vixen giggled. Can the Chaotix break the spell cast over their friends?
1. Valentine's Day is Here

**Got bored and decided to make this. probably gonna be short. most characters (C) SEGA, Waffle the Fox copyright Waffle the Fox, Snow the White Tiger (C) Rad-Red, and Kaity the Chameleon copyright me.**

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day is Here

The city of Station Square was covered in pink, white, and red hearts. Along with Cupids in a store every now and then. Kaity groaned in disgust, everything around her was a sure sign of her most hated holiday; Valentine's Day. She wasn't the type for love and romance, but her best friend, Waffle, was so excited for it this year, now that she had Espio to celebrate it with. Just the thought of people and Mobians acting like they belonged in a romance chick flick made the chameleon girl gag. There had been a drastic drop in cases since the week rolled in. Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and the female chameleon would be glad when it was over. Right now, she flipped through channels looking for something action packed to calm herself while Waffle talked with Espio about their plans for the next night. Mighty had cut some traveling time short to see Snow and celebrate with her. Giving the Chaotix a guest for the next two nights.

"Okay, bye Espio. I love you." Waffle giggled and hung up the phone. Amy, who now had a bad habit of dropping in on anyone at anytime, threw open the door of the apartment and invited herself in.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow!" Amy squealed. "Sonic's finally gonna ask me ta be his valentine!" she swooned at the thought of her blue hero asking her.

"Only when you sleep, Amy." Kaity muttered to herself. Amy didn't seem to notice this and sat down next to Kaity.

"So, who's your valentine gonna be?" Amy asked with a sly grin.

"No one." Kaity answered simply.

"What?! No one? You don't love anyone?" Amy asked in a surprised tone. Kaity noticed Waffle had left the room to pick out her outfit for her special night with her boyfriend and ignored Amy's question. "I'll bet it's Espio, isn't it." Amy poked Kaity's shoulder.

"No, Espio and I are only friends." Kaity said, but could feel her muzzle heat up.

The heat must have shown red on the chameleon's face, because Amy's eyes sparkled as she let out a gasp.

"It is him!"

"No!" Kaity said quickly, jumping up from her place on the couch. "I don't love Espio." Amy obviously wasn't buying it. "Whatever, I'm gonna go out, get some air." Kaity said.

"You should, your muzzle is burning red." Amy laughed.

**OoOoO**

Kaity finally got outside the building, feeling the February wind cool her muzzle. She hadn't gotten far before she spotted a familiar cat at the park.

"Fear?" she approached the cat, who turned toward her, but didn't make a move to attack her.

"Ah, the loveless is out and about." Fear chuckled.

"And I suppose you've got a girlfriend?" Kaity shot back.

"I don't fall in love, it's not in the nature of fear to have love." The cat explained smugly.

"Yeah, it's not in my nature, either." Kaity shrugged, sitting down next to him. It was rare two enemies could just have a some what normal talk. "Why're you around here, anyway? I'd think you'd be off terrorizing some place where Valentine's Day isn't so close." Fear didn't answer, another voice, a more feminine voice called out his name.

"Fear! Hello, sweetie!" it was a pink female fox. She had red eyes and wore mostly pink. A pink shirt that should her shoulders, hot pink fingerless and arm's length gloves, and a deep red skirt with three small hearts on the left side. Her white socks looked almost like stockings, and her high-heeled pink shoes clicked over the pavement as she walked. As soon as the pink vixen approached, she wrapped Fear in a hug. "It's been much too long, dear." She smiled. Kaity could see Fear's muzzle was slightly pink and the chameleon couldn't stop the grin that came. The new comer saw Kaity and smiled widely at her. "Is this a friend of yours?" she asked, bending down to Kaity's level.

"No, I'm his worst enemy." Kaity growled.

"And you two were talking?" the fox girl asked, her voice was cheerful. The chameleon and cat looked at each other, suddenly realizing they hadn't attempted to kill each other.

"I...I guess so." Fear said.

The fox squealed with joy. "See, Envy? Even enemies get along on the day for love." She sighed dreamily.

"Of course, you're _always_ right, Love." A green echidna said in an admiring tone. The echidna, Envy, as she was called, had nothing but green on. A green shirt that tied at the bottom, lime green, knee-length pants with a strip on white in the bottoms. She had white gloves with green cuffs and socks that matched Love's only she walked with green high-heels on her feet. Her eyes are yellow and she had dreadlocks that fell just past her shoulders. Love, apparently the name of the fox, giggled. She turned back to Kaity.

"What's your name, honey?" she asked.

"Kaity." The chameleon replied, eyeing the fox in front of her.

"I'll bet you have plans for tomorrow, hm?"

Fear laughed, "No, she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, poor thing." Love said, looking sadly at said chameleon. "How about I hook you up with the guy of your choice?" she said, suddenly bright.

"No thanks, I don't need it." Kaity shrugged, pushing past the fox and echidna and walking on her way.

"No, really, I can give you any guy you want. No strings attached. I'm what these humans would call 'Cupid'." She followed along side Kaity, "Though I never will understand what's so cute about a fat baby shooting people in the a-"

"That's fine, I don't need help." Kaity interrupted. "However, you may be some help to Amy."

"Come on, I'll set you up, real good."

"No."

The pink vixen's voice started to sound more demanding and fierce. "You don't know what I'm capable of!"

"And I don't wanna find out." Kaity said coolly. "Now then, just leave me alone." Kaity dashed off before anyone could respond.

"Well, I'm not about to take that." Love said, stomping her foot once. A grin played over her face as she made a plot. "Hm...Maybe I _can_ get her to see my powers of 'persuasion'." She brought out a small list and examined it. "Let's see who she knows." Her eyes lit up at the names. "Perfect!" she exclaimed and got to work deciding with a red pen. Fear had gotten from his spot and watched her work and mutter to herself. "Shadow loves Rouge, but she's in love with Sonic, who loves Amy, who's mad about Scourge, but he's crazy about Kaity, who has a crush on Espio." The pink vixen giggled. Fear could feel his heart go faster, only she could have as much fun playing with love and act on evil intentions.

**Gah, corny Valentine's Day story...Let's hope this ends well.**


	2. Stupid Cupid

**This is kinda short, but I couldn't do much with out going into the next day...Which starts in the next chapter...**

Chapter 2: Stupid Cupid

A solid kick was landed, sending Kaity across the room. She hit the wall as slid down. Before her attackers could try again, the chameleon girl was on her feet and throwing out punches all over. The other Mobian dodged them all easily and gracefully. A fist made contact with Kaity's gut, making her kneel over in pain. "Time out." She groaned. "That was a cheap shot."

"No, you can usually dodge that." Espio said, standing over her. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, it happens in twenty-four hours." Kaity growled.

"Ah, Valentine's Day." Espio nodded. "Do you think Waffle will like what I've planned out?" he asked. It was their first Valentine's Day together as a couple.

"Are you kiddin'? She was bouncing off the walls after you called."

"That excited, eh?"

"She's already picking what she's gonna wear."

"So, what're you doing for Valentine's Day?"

"Probably gonna watch TV, read a little." Kaity shrugged, "whatever I feel like doin'."

"Right, ready to try again?" Espio said, getting into a ready position again.

"Bring it on." Kaity grinned. She dashed forward and threw out a ninja star to start the battle.

**OoOoO**

The two chameleons went their separate ways for the night. Espio walked into his own room and fell asleep instantly. Kaity snuck into her apartment, not wanting to wake her friends. She quietly slipped into her room and into bed. They were training longer then she had thought. She quietly drifted into sleep.

**OoOoO**

The clock showed eleven-thirty. Just enough time for Love to work her spell before the special day. Quietly, she snuck into Shadow's room and sprinkled a pinch of pink and white glittered powder over the sleeping hedgehog. He shifted in his sleep as a faint tint on pink glowed over his body. Love smiled, it had worked. She kneeled down beside Shadow "Rouge." She whispered sweetly into the Ultimate Lifeform's ear. He smiled at the name and repeated it. Love giggled slyly and went to the next room to find Rouge sleeping soundly on her queen-sized bed. The same ritual was acted out and the name of the blue hero of Earth and Mobious was whispered to her. She had the same effects as Shadow. Each Mobian was visited and Love performed the ritual. She slipped out of the apartment that housed the three girls as the clock struck midnight. "Now things get fun." The vixen grinned.

**Okay, next update is when the crazy weirdness begins, okay?**


	3. Love Octagon

**Okay, now this takes place on Valentine's Day. Which reminds me, happy Valentine's Day everybody!**

Chapter 3: Love Octagon

Amy Rose woke up, her thoughts filled with a single scene; Scourge the Hedgehog asking her to be his valentine. The pink hedgehog sighed dreamily at the thought, but something else told her it wasn't right, it should be someone else. She shook off the thought and dressed for the day. This was happening to five other people.

Kaity's alarm went off, playing a song called 'Stupid Cupid' apparently to honor Valentine's Day. The chameleon stopped the song as soon as she could focus clearly. The first thought in her mind was Espio.

Love walked around town, Envy following close behind. Only Fear talked with them after seeing the two cross the street.

"I saw the strangest thing today." Fear said, watching Love for a reaction, "Sonic the Hedgehog was after Amy Rose." He said.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Love giggled. "Only Amy doesn't want Sonic anymore, she loves Scourge."

"The green hedgehog? Yes, I remember him from the tournament."

"But he's in love with the chameleon who we were talking to yesterday. And I found out she's in love with a chameleon named Espio."

"Really?" this seemed to catch Fear's attention. Love nodded. "Did you know Espio's already in a relationship?"

"Really? So, I've made a love...um..." She counted the people on her fingers, "What's that shape called that has eight sides?" she traced it in the air as if it would help.

"An octagon?" Envy said helpfully.

"Yeah, that's it! I've made a love octagon!" Love cheered. "That's a new record!"

"Well, if I know the Chaotix as well as I think I do," Fear said, cutting into her celebration, "they'll find some way to stop all this love."

"Nonsense, honey." Love waved a hand as if to dismiss the thought, "Love can't be destroyed."

"The Chaotix can mess up anything." Fear said, remembering times the Chaotix had messed up but some how came out on top. "And I mean _anything_."

**OoOoO**

Vector was the first up in the Chaotix Detective Agency. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and into the office. It was about seven in the morning and Vector readied himself for his toughest challenge yet; asking Vanilla on a date. The croc had always fancied the rabbit, but never asked her out before. Now he thought he had a shot, if only he doesn't screw up. Vector left quickly after hearing someone else in the agency wake up.

**OoOoO**

The team, all except Vector, waited as usual, no clients would come today, and they knew that. Everyone was out with the one they loved. Waffle talked with Espio about their date they planned that night, though Espio looked nervous about it. Kaity couldn't help but notice how handsome Espio looked. _'Why am I suddenly seeing this?'_ Kaity asked herself. _'And what's this..._feeling_ I get?'_ questions she didn't know the answer to. Charmy was staying at the agency with Kaity as a babysitter while everyone else went out. The chameleon wanted to spend the night with Espio. The thought was shoved from her thoughts, but suddenly pushed its way back in and stuck there. Now she couldn't help feel envy for Waffle, she had the greatest guy on Earth and Mobious. _'Maybe I'll tell 'im when Waffle isn't around...maybe even get a quick date...'_ she grinned to herself but something inside scolded her for thinking of stealing her best friend's boyfriend.

**OoOoO**

Shadow smiled at Rouge, who was flipping through a magazine.

"Hello, Rouge." Shadow said sweetly.

"Hi Shadow." Rouge answered in a non-flirting tone.

"Um...it's Valentine's Day today." Shadow said, trying to get a conversation started.

"Yep."

"Do you know who you're gonna ask ta be your valentine?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

Shadow grinned slightly, "Who?"

"Sonic." She said with a dreamy sigh.

"Sonic!?!?" Shadow half screamed.

"Yep, he's so cute!" Rouge said a dreamy smile on her face.

"But...But Amy will try and kill you if you ask."

"True, but she hasn't gone anywhere near Sonic today. Only chasing around that green hedgehog, Scourge."

"O-Okay..." Shadow said at last, heart-broken, he slinked off to his room and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to think of a way to make Rouge his.

**OoOoO**

Sonic rushed around the town until he found who he wanted; Amy Rose. The only girl he wanted. She looked worried about something, like she was looking for someone. _'Now'd be a good time to ask.'_ The blue blur told himself and was at Amy's side in a flash.

"Hey Amy." He smiled.

"Oh, hi Sonic." She said, startled at his sudden approach.

"Lookin' for somebody?" he asked.

"Yeah, Scourge." Amy nodded. Sonic felt his heart drop. "Why are you here?"

"Um...I wanted ta ask you if...you'd be my valentine." Sonic said nervously. Amy looked up in surprise. A small part of her mind screamed with joy, but most of it said 'no, Scourge is my valentine!' And that's exactly what she told the hedgehog. Sonic felt his heart suddenly drop again, this time like a cement brick down to his feet.

**OoOoO**

Scourge, meanwhile, sped around town at speeds similar to Sonic's, trying to find his certain someone. He finally found her walking down the main street. Scourge slowed down to keep in step with Kaity the chameleon.

"Hey, babe." He grinned, showing his sharp and jagged teeth.

"Get away from me, Scourge." Kaity said simply, she didn't have time to mess around with a criminal; she needed a way to get Espio.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that." the green hedgehog said, putting an arm around Kaity, who pulled away from it.

"I don't have time to play chase right now." She growled.

"Well then, let's not play." Scourge grinned.

"Scourge...are...are you hitting on me?"

"Depends, do you want me to?"

"No."

"Well then, no, I'm flirting with you."

"Same thing."

"Maybe to some, but-"

"Is there a point to all this?"

"Yes, I was wonderin' if maybe you wanted ta go out tonight, ya know, hit Twinkle Park or something."

"Lemme think. No." Kaity answered coldly, "I don't like you, Scourge."

"If not me, then who?" Scourge asked in a some what desperate sounding tone.

"Espio." The chameleon smiled at the name and left Scourge standing speechless in a busy crowd.

**Wow, a bit of an ever-changing chapter...But I'm probably gonna be doing changes like that until this fic is done.**


	4. Envy Strikes

**Sorry I'm not updating 'Mind Games' as much, I just want to get this fic done and outta the way. Not that anyone seriously reads this fic...**

Chapter 4: Envy Strikes

Love and Envy stood watching the scenes that had just happened.

"Where there's love, there's envy." Love grinned, looking over to her friend to do her part. The green echidna nodded and quietly cast her spell over Love's chosen victims.

**OoOoO**

Vector nervously went to the door and knocked. Vanilla answered quickly, giving Vector no time to think about what he was going to say.

"Hello Detective." Vanilla smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Um...I was wonderin' if...um...You wanted ta go...erm...ta Twinkle park with you tonight...I mean, me." Vector's face went read as he spoke. "I mean, do ya wanna go ta Twinkle Park with me, tonight?" he finally spilled out.

"That sounds wonderful." Vanilla said with a smile.

"Really?" Vector said hopefully.

"Of course, though I'll need to find someone to watch Cream while we're out." The rabbit said, concern sneaking into her voice, "My usual sitter, Amy, probably has a date tonight." Ironically, Amy came running up to Vanilla's house, tears in her eyes. "Dear, what's wrong?" Vanilla asked.

"I...I don't have anyone on Valentine's Day!" Amy sobbed.

"Sonic said 'no' again?" Vector said.

"I don't care about Sonic, I want Scourge!" Amy wailed. Both rabbit and croc looked surprisingly at Amy.

"Scourge?" Vector repeated. Amy nodded.

"Is it okay if I just stay here with you and Cream tonight?" Amy asked, turning toward Vanilla.

"Well, actually, Detective Vector just asked me to come to Twinkle Park with him." Vanilla said, trying to be soft. "Though I'm sure Cream would love the company. And maybe Charmy could stay over too."

"Great...I'll stay here and watch the two." Amy's voice was filled with false happiness as she backed away with a forced smile on her face. "You two...Have fun tonight." The pink hedgehog turned and dashed away.

**OoOoO**

Rouge stomped into her club, which was closed on Valentine's Day. Shadow noticed her anger and decided this was his chance.

"What's wrong, Rouge?" he asked, sitting down next to the bat.

"Sonic said 'no', he said he wanted Amy." Rouge huffed. "Great, the most beautiful treasure hunter in the world has no one on Valentine's Day." She sighed.

"Um...I'm here." Shadow said, scooting a bit closer to Rouge. In response, Rouge laughed, startling Shadow.

"Shadow, we're only friends. I'm in love with Sonic, you know that. But it was nice of you ta try and make me feel better." Rouge smiled and got up to go to her room.

"I see." Shadow stared darkly after Rouge, "My goal is clear then," Shadow brought out a sleek, jet black gun. "Sonic must **die**."

**Aw shoot, things are gonna be gettin' good.**


	5. Hearts Held Hostage

**Yeah, a lot of updates foe this one, but I wanna get it done quick so I can focus on My other fics.**

Chapter 5: Hearts Held Hostage

Vector sprang happily into the CDA.

"Guess what guys!" Vector shouted. "I got a date with Vanilla tonight!"

"That's great Vector." Waffle said with a smile. "Where ya takin' 'er?"

"Twinkle Park."

"That's where me and Espio are going tonight!" Waffle hugged Espio tightly. Kaity could feel the envy grow more.

"Kaity, ya don't need ta watch Charmy tonight, Amy's gonna be watchin' Cream, so we figured we'd just drop Charmy off." Vector said.

"Okay." Kaity said absently.

**OoOoO**

Shadow loaded his gun and waited for the blue hedgehog to come around. Sonic ran everywhere, he'd eventually come. After time passed, he saw Sonic chasing after Amy. Shadow chased after the two hedgehogs. Sonic called after Amy, pleading with her to come with him. But the female hedgehog replied with the same answer. She finally got away by running through a four-way intersection just before the light turned green for cars to go. Shadow took his chance and fired at Sonic. The blue blur, quick-witted as ever, moved just as they passed.

"Get back here, Sonic!" Shadow yelled in hot pursuit of the fleeing blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't answer; he kept running, hoping that the armed hedgehog following him would give up. But both knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Sonic made a wrong turn somewhere during the intense chase and was trapped between Shadow and the ocean.

"Shadow, what's you problem!?" Sonic asked frantically, taking a step away from the black hedgehog. Shadow raised the gun and aimed carefully at Sonic.

"Good-bye, Sonic." Shadow grinned.

**OoOoO**

Amy looked back, Sonic was no where to be seen. She sighed in relief and slowed to a walk on the other side of the street. Now she could focus on finding who she wanted. Maybe she could convince him to go with her to Twinkle Park. She found him staring across a street, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Scourge!" Amy squealed, hugging the green hedgehog tightly. "Hey, do you-"

"Amy, I've already said no." Scourge said, prying Amy's arms off him.

"But...but, who else would you go with?"

"Kaity."

"But I thought she liked Espio."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't spend Valentine's Day with her." Scourge said with a grinned. Amy could tell he was planning something.

"Or, you could spend the day with me at Twinkle Park." Amy suggested with a sweet smile. Scourge looked darkly at Amy, who backed off.

**Okay, making some of this chapter was kinda fun, but I'm glad it's outta the way.**


	6. Something Going On

**Gonna wrap this fic up real soon...maybe in two or three chaprers...I dunno...**

Chapter 6: Something Going On

The CDA closed for the day. Snow and Mighty went off to go around town and surrounding areas, Espio and Waffle went down to Twinkle Park, where most everyone else would be, Vector took Charmy down to Vanilla's and the two also set off for Twinkle Park, leaving Kaity the only member left. She walked to her house after making stops to get books to read and movies to watch.

**OoOoO**

Once she got back to her apartment, it was about six. She opened to door and placed what she had on the couch. She could feel something wrong, but couldn't figure out what. A quick scan of the room confirmed her suspicions, her door was closed, she always kept it open. Quietly, she went over and peaked in, it was black inside, and nothing looked different. She flicked on the lights, still nothing. Kaity let out a her breath, she had just been over-reacting. But she heard a _creak_ of the floor and she whipped around to face the intruder. Before she could get anything out, a wooden bat hit her head, knocking her out.

"Now you're mine." He grinned, carefully picking up the chameleon and leaving.

**OoOoO**

Espio and Waffle were at Twinkle Park, enjoying their date together. But Vector and Vanilla had trouble forgetting what Amy had told them before. Since when did Amy like Scourge? As hard as the two tried, they couldn't get the thought out of their minds long enough to have fun. The rabbit and crocodile stopped to eat and talked about it then.

"I'm worried about Amy." Vanilla said finally. "She's not the kind to go after boys like Scourge...Chaos knows it always leads to something bad..." Vanilla looked down at her food guiltily; Vector knew who she was thinking of.

"It's probably just a phase; she'll be after Sonic again in no time." Vector said, trying to avoid talking about Vanilla's ex-husband, Malice.

"But, if she makes the same mistake..." Vanilla started, but was stopped by Vector.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." He said softly, "It always does." Vanilla smiled kindly at Vector, but concern still showed on her face.

"I just...Something doesn't feel right about it." The rabbit said finally. "Perhaps you can look into it?"

"Sure thing."

**OoOoO**

Shadow lied in his bed, holding ice to his aching head. After he had trapped Sonic, Rouge just happened to be coming by and stopped him with a screw-kick. Sonic managed to get away while Shadow got a lecture from Rouge about trying to kill people, all the while his head pounded. _'He got lucky.'_ Shadow growled, but he grinned _'But he's not spending the night with Rouge.'_ He thought triumphantly. Rouge didn't feel as happy about it as Shadow did. She sighed; she had hit Shadow pretty hard, and had to spend her night taking care of him.

**OoOoO**

Love giggled at what her spell had caused.

"Isn't this fun, Envy?" she asked, bouncing around Twinkle Park.

"Yep, very fun." Envy said. "You always have such good ideas."

"I know."

"Hey, look." Envy pointed over to a green crocodile and rabbit sitting near by. "Those two look like they could use a little help."

"You're right, Envy. And I'm just the one to help them." She walked over and smiled nicely at the two. Both looked up, stopping the conversation they were having to watch the fox. "Hi, are you two here together?" she asked bluntly. Both went red and looked for an answer.

"Well, um...kinda..." Vector began.

"Yes, we're...here together." Vanilla said nervously.

"You two make such a cute couple." Love squealed. "How about I help you two out?"

"Whadda mean?" Vector asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Love." The pink vixen said. "And this is Envy." She gestured to the green echidna that came up beside her. Vector made the connection quickly after that. These two must have had a connection with Fear. There was no other explanation for their names, not to mention, Love had just offered to help out his relationship with Vanilla.

"Um, I'm Vector, this is Vanilla." Vector said. The fox girl and echidna both smiled in the rabbit's direction. "Do you two know a cat named Fear?"

"Yeah. We just finished talkin' with him, actually."

**Why is it Kaity's always being kidnapped!?**

**Kaity (OC): BECAUSE YOU MAKE IT THAT WAY!! AND I'M TIRED OF IT!**

**...Right...anyway, I would feel bad for Shadow for nearly impaling him buuuut...I don't care.XD**


	7. Fight and Find Out

**And, like any story of mine, there needs to be FIGHTING!**

Chapter 7: Fight and Find Out

Amy watched Cream and Charmy play as she thought about Scourge. _'Scourge is _mine_, and no one's gonna come between us. Not even a detective.'_ Amy thought angrily. _'I'll make him see that I'm the only one for him.'_ She growled out loud, startling Cream and Charmy.

"Amy, is something wrong?" Cream asked.

"No." Amy replied. She stood up and went to the door. "I'll be back in a little bit, keep everything locked and don't answer the door." Amy instructed. The determined hedgehog grabbed a house key for Cream's house and stomped out the door.

**OoOoO**

Kaity's vision started to come back to her, along with her other senses.

"What...what happened?" Kaity groaned, now feeling the effects of the bat.

"Nothing ta worry about, babe, I'm here." A familiar voice said soothingly. The chameleon's eyes snapped open as she realized who it was, sure enough a green hedgehog with a leather jacket waved at her from across a table.

"Scourge!" she growled.

"I told Amy we'd spend Valentine's Day together." Scourge grinned, almost as if he was boasting to his captured guest, "And here you are."

"You're crazy, I'm leav-" She realized she couldn't move from her chair. She looked down; the green creep had tied her to the chair! "Scourge, Let me go!" she hissed. Scourge smiled, "Sorry, babe, but you'll run." He shrugged.

"Of course I will, you moron, you strapped to me a chair!"

"Which is why I can't let you go." Kaity, by now, had out a ninja star and was sawing through the rope as they fought.

**OoOoO**

Back at Twinkle Park, Vector had found Espio and Waffle and explained to them what happened.

"And we're gonna get 'em back to normal, right?" Espio said, slightly disappointed that his date with Waffle had been stopped.

"Well, what qualifies as normal, anyway." Waffle shrugged. "Do we know who was effected?" Waffle seemed upset about the date coming to an end, also. Vector ignored this from both of them and answered Waffle's question.

"We know Amy must have been effected, Sonic, probably Scourge." Vector counted off on his fingers. "That's three people."

"There were six people, deary." Love giggled from behind him. Vector flipped around in surprise.

"Who?" Vector asked.

"I'm not telling." She said coyly. "But I'll tell you your guesses are right so far. Guess who else."

"Just tell us." Waffle demanded.

"No." Love smirked.

"I'll make you tell." Waffle growled, she pounced at the fox but was stopped by a green high-heel foot.

"No mortal _ever_ touches Love." Envy growled staring down at the tan vixen that now lay on the ground. "Not while I'm around."

"Well, I guess we'll have to fight then." Espio grinned slyly. The chameleon let five kunai fly through the air, all missing Envy. The green echidna chuckled at the attempt and kicked Espio as he started another attack. The kick sent Espio a few feet across to ground before a chain-link fence stopped him.

"Ha, mortals are so easy." The green echidna laughed. Waffle attacked from behind, catching Love's bodyguard off guard. The echidna spun sharp circles in an attempt to throw the vixen off, but Waffle held on tightly. "Get off!" Envy screeched.

"No!" Waffle hissed back.

**OoOoO**

Meanwhile, Kaity had escaped her bonds and was doing her best to keep away from Scourge. Kaity made the mistake of runnin for a wall and was trapped by the hedgehog. The door was suddenly flung open and Amy's angry voice called for the green hedgehog.

**Heh, Amy's gonna kill Scourge...unless the Chaotix can get Love to change everything, and they seem like they're okay with everything. I bet Waffle can take Envy down, no problem.**


	8. Shape Shattered

**Okay, final chapter! yay!**

Chapter 8: Shape Shattered

"Scourge!" Amy yelled in anger.

"Amy, not now, I'm with Kaity." Scourge growled.

"Why won't you love me!?" the pink hedgehog screamed.

"You don't need a reason!"

"Yes I do!"

"Too bad, then." Scourge trapped Kaity against the wall, preventing her from getting away. "Now then," he smiled, "where were we?"

**OoOoO**

Envy and Waffle wrestled around on the ground, both trying to gain the advantage. Espio snuck up behind Love and held a kunai to her back. The pink vixen stiffened.

"Reverse what you've done." Espio demanded.

"Envy!" Love called out. The green echidna left her opponent to take on the chameleon again.

"Never turn you back on an enemy." Espio grinned, as he said this, Waffle dove at Envy again, this time getting the advantage and pinning her down. Envy struggled hard and screamed in anger.

"Now then, just undo what is was ya did, and we'll all go home happy." Vector said, watching the pink fox for and signs of a sudden sneak attack. After a moment, Love sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Love growled, "Take my fun." She whispered a phrase in old Mobian and looked up at the crocodile. "There, all fixed, happy?"

"Not until you can prove you actually did something." Vector said.

**OoOoO**

Kaity's back touched the cold wall; she watched the hedgehog carefully, waiting for him to make a move. Kaity could feel something happen, she wasn't thinking of Espio. Obviously something had happened to Scourge too; he stopped a moment before looking at the trapped chameleon. He grinned evilly and pulled out a dagger.

"Bye-bye, cop." He cackled and thrust the blade forward. Kaity grabbed his hand and smacked the hedgehog into the wall forcefully.

"Not today, Scourge. Good try though." The chameleon grinned. Amy looked around the room, dazed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I dunno." Kaity shrugged, "But let's get outta here before he wakes up again." She gestured to the hedgehog she had rammed into the wall before.

**OoOoO**

"I dunno how to prove it to you." Love shrugged, As if on cue, Sonic came flying through as Amy followed.

"Sonic! Come back!" she called, "I wanna ask you something!" Vector looked over from the scene and over to Love, then did a double take.

"I think that's pretty good." Espio said, watching the two hedgehogs shrink into the distance. The ninja lowered his weapon and Waffle let Envy go.

"Don't think you've seen the last of us." Envy growled. After saying that, the two teleported away, much like Fear is able to.

"Well...we've still got time before the park closes." Espio said to Waffle, "Wanna keep going with out date?"

"Heck yeah!" Waffle cheered, pulling him further into the park, leaving Vector and Vanilla alone once again. Both stood in an uneasy silence.

"Um...I guess...um..." Vector tried to find the right words to say to Vanilla.

"Since Amy's here, Cream and Charmy are probably alone." Vanilla said, "We should go and see if they're okay."

"Um, right. Good idea." Vector said quickly. The rabbit and crocodile left Twinkle Park in a hurry.

**Yay! It's finished! Now I can start up on 'Mind Games' and stuff tomorrow.**


End file.
